


baby I want you, na na

by alrightlinda



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, i was listening to the bey album and this happened, they've been drinkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightlinda/pseuds/alrightlinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party is a little different than Laura was expecting. Like, a lot sexier than she was expecting. Also, alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby I want you, na na

Laura is sitting on her bed with Carmilla, keeping at least a foot of distance between them so she can make her case for this party—which they are _totally going to_ —without Carmilla trying to distract her with her—her _closeness._ “Carm. It’ll be fun. We _need_ some fun.” Laura bats her eyes for good measure. 

Carmilla grins. “Mm, I think we’ve been having a lot of _fun_ on our own, cupcake.” Laura blushes. _True._ Carmilla scoots closer.

“Okay, but,” Carmilla is getting dangerously close, “First of all, don’t look at me like that when I’m trying to explain things. It’s hard to focus and also unfair.”

Carmilla’s grin widens. “Like what?” She feigns innocence, her eyes flicking down to Laura’s lips as she bites down on her own. “Like this?” Ugh and her voice is all husky and deep and _ugh._ She looks back in Laura’s eyes and grins _again._

“Oh my god, you’re the worst.” Carmilla’s eyes sparkle like that was a _compliment_ or something. “And you’re not distracting me! I am going to successfully convince you that—“ Carmilla is softly biting her earlobe now and it’s _too much._ “OKAY.” Laura quickly moves off the bed to stand in the middle of the room. “Okay. Okay.” She takes a deep breath, calming herself. “Okay.”

“Hmm, are you okay Laura?”

Laura glares at her. “Well. Now I’m standing over here and you’re over there and you have to listen to me. Also there’s no more convincing we are officially going to this party whether you like it or not. And I kind of hope you hate it. Because you suck.”

Carmilla smiles and good-naturedly rolls her eyes. “Fine. When is it again?”

“Tomorrow night.” Happy with her victory, and kind of digging that she seems to have a tiny bit of control right now, she adds, “And you should wear your leather pants.”

* * *

The party is a little different than Laura was expecting. Like, a lot sexier than she was expecting. Also, alcohol.

The party is being thrown by the alchemy department. Excuse her if she didn’t immediately jump to “Oh, this will be a really sexy party.” She should have expected the alcohol though. And, it’s like, really fun alcohol. Like it’s fun to drink. They have test tube shots everywhere, and all of the drinks are different colors, and some of them are bubbling at the top, and there are these cute little beaker shot glasses. Everything is cute and also very alcoholic and Laura might be drunk. Carmilla lightly kisses her neck, and Laura thinks, maybe everything seems so sexy because of the girl in tight leather pants who’s holding her close, swaying, and kissing her neck. _Maybe._

The song changes to “Hungy Like the Wolf” by Duran Duran and it helps bring Laura back to Earth. The music has been a delightful mix of 80s pop and current pop, and Laura has really been enjoying it. She pulls back from Carmilla so that she can speak to her face and not to her hair and also because _stop kissing my neck I’m gonna explode._ “I’m thirsty like the wolf.”

Carmilla chuckles. “You’re an idiot.”

Laura smiles. “Well, I’m gonna go get another drink. Do you want one?”

Carmilla leans forward for a quick peck and smiles. “I’ll go with you.”

They make their way off of the dance floor, which is just a dark common room filled with college students and a few party lights, and into someone’s dorm room where there are somehow three different tables set up with pseudo bartenders ready to make whatever cute science-y drink you want.

Laura looks around at the different alcohol-filled beakers while Carmilla sidles up to her and does that thing where she bites her ear and makes it impossible to think about anything at all, and one of the bartenders snickers.

Laura blushes deeply. “ _Carmilla_!” She whisper-yells. She turns to the bartender. “Sorry we’re being gross.”

The girl behind the table smiles. “No no, sorry I ruined your moment. You look like maybe you belong in the body shots room though.” She winks at them.

“There’s a body shots room here?” Laura is honestly confused. Again, this party is being thrown by the alchemy department.

“Hmm,” Carmilla husks into Laura’s ear. “Yes, tell us more about that.”

“Two doors down on the left.” And Laura is basically carried out and into the room two doors down on the left.

The “body shots room” is really just a room with a bowl of cut limes, some salt, and three bottles of tequila. Also the room is empty. How is this room empty.  Oh god, she’s not sober enough for this. She’s gonna pounce Carmilla in an empty room in some dorm she’s never been in where anyone could walk in and this sounds like something that needs rules. She closes her eyes and quickly says, “Carm. We’re not going to… _have fun_ in here okay. Let’s just get another drink and go back to the dance floor.”

“Fine by me, cutie.” She looks up to Carmilla who somehow, in the ten seconds they’ve been in the room, has laid down on the empty table that Laura guesses was left empty for exactly this reason. Carmilla’s shirt is unbuttoned, and there’s a trail of salt leading from her belly button up to where her black bra is. Oh, and there’s a shot of tequila _in between her breasts._

Laura’s breath catches. “Are you serious? I can’t do this. Are you trying to kill me.”

Carmilla looks at her with challenge in her eyes. “You’re the one who said I was coming to this party whether I liked it or not. Turns out I like it. Now, one drink, no _having fun,_ and then back to the dance floor, right creampuff?” She winks and places a lime in between her teeth.

_Fine,_ Laura thinks. Two could play at this game. She jumps up on the table and straddles Carmilla’s hips. She grins at the surprised gasp from Carmilla. “Careful. Don’t choke on that lime before I can get to it, _creampuff.”_ Laura leans down and licks the salt off of Carmilla’s stomach, trailing her tongue up to her bra. Her hands follow her, trailing up Carmilla’s sides. She lets her hands just barely graze the sides of Carmilla’s breasts as they make their way to rest on her shoulders.  She’s impressed that the shot glass hasn’t fallen over with the way Carmilla’s chest is heaving.

She scrapes her teeth along the curve of Carmilla’s left breast before wrapping her mouth around the shot glass and sitting up to knock it back. Before she can take another breath she leans down and bites down on the lime between Carmilla’s teeth, not bothering to take it out. When she’s sucked the lime dry she quickly sits up and hops off the table. “See you on the dance floor.” She says to what seems to be a paralyzed Carmilla as she walks out of the room.

Laura is giddy as she makes her way back down the hall. She can still feel the tequila’s burn in her throat, and she just did, like, the hottest thing ever. She likes feeling hot, sexy. She feels it a lot around Carmilla. Carmilla, who she just left breathless and topless lying on a table. Laura laughs loudly as she finally makes her way to the common room, where some 80s song is playing. This whole situation is hilarious, and this party is awesome, and this song is ridiculous, and she can barely remember the last time she had this much mindless fun.

She dances for about a minute, waving her arms crazily and jumping up and down, waiting for Carmilla to come back and join her. As if it were planned, Laura feels Carmilla’s arms wrap around her from behind as Beyoncé's “Drunk In Love” starts blaring through the speakers.

_I’ve been drinkin’, I’ve been drinkin’  
_ _I get filthy when that liquor get into me_

_“Laura,”_ Carmilla husks in her ear. _Oh._

Laura sinks back into Carmilla and lets her head fall against the other girl’s collarbone.

_I’ve been thinkin’, I’ve been thinkin'_  
 _Why can’t I keep my fingers off it  
_ _Baby I want you, na na_

Carmilla’s right hand makes its way under Laura’s shirt and spreads open across her bare stomach.  Their hips rock together to the music and Carmilla peppers kisses down the side of Laura's neck. Laura lets her head bob to the side to give Carmilla more room. She's briefly amused by the fact that Carmilla thought that _waltzing_ was like sex, but then Carmilla whispers “Laura, please” into her ear and her world shrinks to the feeling of Carmilla against her.

_Why can’t I keep my fingers off it  
_ _Baby I want you, na na_

She turns around in Carmilla’s arms and wraps herself around the other girl. Her hands wind themselves in Carmilla’s hair and she brings their bodies flush against each other. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura, wedges a leg between hers, and uses the leverage to move them both to the music.

_Last thing I remember  
_ _is our beautiful bodies grinding up in that club_

Their foreheads are touching, their mouths parted, and they start to breathe heavily into each other.

_Drunk in love_  

Carmilla brings them closer together to place a kiss that could maybe be classified as a bite just below Laura’s ear. “I think I’ve had enough of this party,” she growls.

Laura can barely see straight anymore, and she doesn’t think she’s ever been this aroused in her life. “Let’s go,” she breathes, and suddenly there’s no more Beyoncé or people or party surrounding them at all. Even though the light is off in the room, Laura can tell where they are.

Still wrapped around each other, Laura asks, “Did you just poof us back to our room?”

Carmilla kisses her neck as she walks them to Laura’s bed. “I was in a hurry. And you already left me ready and waiting once tonight.”

Laura’s laugh is swallowed by a kiss, and then another and another.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the bey album and was like yooo I'm gonna write 15 different fics for every song on this album but then I remembered that writing sucks so I wrote this one and now I'm exhausted HOPE U LIKE IT


End file.
